Mosin Nagant
}} The Mosin-Nagant is a Russian Sniper Rifle. It is unlocked at Rank 91 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The Mosin-Nagant (Russian: Винтовка Мосина, ISO 9: Vintovka Mosina) is a five-shot, bolt-action, internal magazine-fed, military rifle, developed by the Imperial Russian Army in 1891 and used by the armed forces of the Russian Empire, the Soviet Union, and various other nations. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mosin%E2%80%93Nagant Wikipedia The model in-game is the M1891/30, an improved version of the original M1891 that became the standard service rifle for the Red Army in WWII. Compared to the original M91, the M91/30 is shorter, has a smaller and thinner wooden stock, is considerably lighter than the original rifle, has a circular receiver (compared to the hex of the M91), a hooded front sight, and a modified rear sight. The M1891/30 also has a sniper rifle variant equipped with the 3.5x PU scope with earlier models equipped with the more complex 4x PE scope. A sawed-off variant called the Obrez was commonly used by revolutionaries during the Russian Revolution. In-Game General Information The Mosin-Nagant is an interesting sniper rifle in Phantom Forces. It is currently the second to last sniper rifle unlocked, and the ninth highest ranking gun in the game, only out-ranked by the AKM, Henry 45-70, Kriss Vector, Dragunov SVDS, Obrez, M231, MG3KWS and the Hecate II. Due to its nature as a standard infantry rifle, it is the only sniper rifle, besides the L115A3 and AWS, that does not have an optic/scope as its default sights. Comparatively it deals lower damage than the Remington 700 or Intervention, but can still One-Shot-Kill (1SK) to the head. It also has the fastest Rate-of-Fire (RoF) of all Sniper Rifles. The Mosin-Nagant has great mobility for a Sniper Rifle, being much greater than that of any Sniper Rifle and comparable to that of DMRs. One other advantage of the Mosin-Nagant is that it has the same muzzle velocity and ballistic trajectory as all other snipers. This makes it a good rifle for engaging an enemy at long range. It only has a 5-round clip, which if a shot misses, can be punishing. This forces frequent reloads. However, this is balanced by having the fastest reload out of all the snipers as well as also having a 50-round ammo reserve compared to 42 with other sniper rifles. The Aim Down Sights (ADS) speed is average among non-scoped Sniper Rifles and rechambering times are extremely fast on the Mosin-Nagant, allowing you to quickly chain body shots or headshots if you missed the first shot. The zoom on the optics for the Mosin-Nagant like the PK-A and ACOG will suffice for sniping, though they aren't as good as the default scopes for the other sniper rifles, meaning you might need to take a second or two to compensate for bullet drop. ''Usage & Tactics In high-pressure situations where situational awareness is king and speed is essence is where the Mosin really shines. When faced against a group of players who are aware of your presence, your safety can be greatly compromised and quickly killing them is top priority. The fast rechamber, ADS, and reload allows you to put more pressure on the enemy and get kills that would've normally missed. The fact that the scopes normally used on the Mosin-Nagant don't obstruct vision can be the difference between getting picked off and surviving. You can see at least some of your surroundings which can help when dealing with other hostile snipers trying to pick you off while you're distracted. The damage of the Mosin is exactly the same as the Dragunov SVU, another weapon that uses the same round (7.62x54mmR). However, the torso damage multiplier is higher than the SVU by x0.2 (The SVU has a 1.3x torso shot multiplier, compared to the Mosin's 1.5x). This means it will take 2 shots to the torso to kill an enemy in both cases. The Mosin-Nagant is best used at long range (300 studs and more), so a long range optic like the ACOG or the VCOG 6x Scope are good options. The Ballistics Tracker attachment helps the player hit a head-shot which largely reduces the TTK of the Mosin. It also helps the user to effectively engage a target at long range, eliminating the need for a long range optic. (From the Wikia Staff: We know how people hate the Ballistics Tracker due to its unfair advantage and try not to mention it. However, this is an odd case as the Mosin-Nagant has some clear disadvantages over other snipers.) Although the Mosin-Nagant lacks a default scope, which greatly harms its ability to be used as a long ranged rifle, its Iron Sights possess a 4x magnification, the highest in the game for any Iron Sight. As a side note, the magnification of the Iron Sights will override the magnification of any attached optic. Therefore, if one attaches an optic that usually has a much lower magnification, such as the Coyote or Kobra Sight, the optic will sport a 4x magnification, allowing the user to use a clear optic effectively (The only exception is the VCOG, which has a 6x magnification, and therefore overrides the Mosin's 4x magnification). Conclusion Overall, the Mosin-Nagant, with a faster fire rate than conventional Sniper Rifles, and a higher damage than DMR's, provides a good bridge between them. Compared to other Sniper Rifles, it possesses a faster ADS time, rechamber time, and faster mobility compared to other Sniper Rifles. This makes it suitable for a multi-faceted playstyle, accommodating both sniping and hit-and-run tactics. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * Highest RoF in-class. * Second fastest reload time in-class. * Highest mobility out of all Sniper Rifles. * Higher reserve ammunition total for a Sniper Rifle. * Fastest ADS time in-class. * Very high maximum range. * High default magnification. * Able to remain ADS when cycling the rife, unless a high-powered scope is equipped. Cons: * Slightly obtrusive Iron Sights - difficult to use. * Slow recoil recovery, hard to track the target if missed or only wounded. * Low capacity of 5 rounds. * Not able to have an extra round in the chamber. * Low damage for a Sniper Rifle. * Very high unlock rank. Trivia * In real life, the clip can only be inserted when the internal magazine is empty. Otherwise, the user needs to insert the bullets individually. ** Therefore, when reloading less than a whole magazine, the reload animation is incorrect. * The unlock rank seems to match with its designation among with many of the Russian weapons in the game (e.g. AK-47 is unlocked at Rank 47 and vice versa.) * This is the only Sniper Rifle not to have a default long range optic. * The Mosin in-game currently has the fastest RoF in the sniper category. * A Finnish variant of the Mosin Nagant, the M/28-30, was used by Simo Häyhä, nicknamed 'White Death', who has been credited with the most sniper kills in any major war. Furthermore, he used the rifle with only iron sights. * It's one of the most mass-produced bolt action rifles in the world, produced not only in Russia and the former USSR but also by the U.S. during WWI. * It is also the oldest serving rifle in the world, having been used continuously since its introduction in 1891. * It served as the standard infantry rifle for the Imperial Russian Army from 1891 to 1917 and the Soviet Army from 1917 to the end of WWII. It continued to be produced until 1965 with a grand total of 37 million units produced. * The VCOG on the Mosin has an unusual 8.5x power instead of the usual 6x. * The old Mosin sounds were from the Mosin Nagant in 'Insurgency'. * The Mosin-Nagant without some modifications would not be able to accommodate most attachments available in-game. (Similar to other weapons in Phantom Forces) The only attachment at present time that can be attached without such modifications is the PU-1 scope. * The Mosin-Nagant was likely inspired by the Mosin-Nagant in CoR5, the previous game made by Stylis Studios. Reference Category:Primary Weapons Category:Historical Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Weaponry Category:Recon Class